Un nuevo empezar
by Neki-Rine
Summary: Ellos eran amigos a espaldas del mundo. Lo eran y seguirían siéndolo, hasta que Lily le da una noticia a Severus que puede que cambie el curso de su historia... ¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, Lily?
1. ¿Lo arriesgarías todo, Lily?

El olor de las mazmorras era insoportable. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a éste, pues en su sala común todo era tan cálido y agradable que siempre le chocaba el cambio tan brusco de decoración de Slytherin a Gryffindor.

Una vez bajadas las escaleras, oscuras y mohosas como si de una alcantarilla misma se tratara, se dirigió a la puerta escondida de la sala común. Frente a ella había una estatua de color verde pálido, mirándola como si quisiese echarla de allí en cualquier segundo.

Susurró la contraseña y la estatua dio paso a regañadientes a la muchacha hacia el interior del habitáculo. De repente notó una mano grande y fuerte posarse sobre su boca en cuanto entró, impidiéndole quejarse.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no vengas aquí a buscarme. Es peligroso.-le habló una voz en su oído, haciéndola estremecer. Siempre conseguía el mismo efecto, y más si sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de su oreja, acariciándolo con su respiración.

Sin decir nada más, el muchacho tras ella le agarró la mano y la hizo salir de la sala, cerrándose ésta cuando pasaron justo por la puerta. No pararon de caminar hasta que estuvieron fuera de las mazmorras.

-Severus…-intentó seguir la frase, pero un dedo en sus labios la hizo callar, además de la mirada que le echó su mejor amigo.

-Luego.-fue lo único que dijo, aunque poco a poco Lily vio como un brillo nuevo iba haciéndose ver en sus ojos negros. Ese brillo que sólo aparecía cuando estaba con ella.

Siguieron andando aprisa por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la torre de Astronomía. Era sabido por todos que aquel lugar podía estar lleno de parejitas a cualquier hora del día, pero ellos sabían perfectamente cuando aparecer por allí para procurar no ser vistos.

Desde hacía dos años, Severus y Lily no se hablaba. Siempre habían mantenido el contacto a pesar de los inconvenientes que les surgían, pero no lograron separarlos. Hasta ese fatídico día en que Severus osó llamarla de la forma más insultante que se puede a un mago nacido de muggles, personas no mágicas. Hubo un tiempo en que su amistad se fracturó, se hundió en lo más hondo de sus corazones, haciéndoles tal daño que incluso con oír el nombre del otro un intenso malestar se instalaba en sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, no tardaron mucho en buscarse de nuevo, perdonarse y abrazarse como en antaño. Y todo por una simple cuestión: se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Pero para el resto de Hogwarts ellos seguían siendo enemigos, enfrentados tanto por sus casas como por sus corazones. Por ello debían procurar no ser vistos, jamás, juntos. Ninguno querría eso en las circunstancias actuales.

Con la ayuda de que Lily era la Premio Anual y la Prefecta del Año, no tuvieron problema alguno en recorrer todo el castillo a esas horas, siendo casi pillado por Filch. Menos mal que Lily tenía buenos reflejos, pensó Severus, escondido tras una estatua del pasillo para que el conserje no le viera. Por suerte no estaba su gata, la señora Norris, sino ya lo hubiese olido y se habrían metido en un buen lío.

De improvisto, una mano fina y fría tiró de la suya, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Vámonos ya. A este paso no llegaremos nunca.-protestó la prefecta, soltando aire por la boca. Severus sonrió para sí. Le encantaba ver a Lily perder los nervios.

Corrieron hasta la torre sin más incidentes, llegando exhaustos, inclinándose ambos apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para sostenerse y descansar. Volvieron las caras, mirándose y estallaron en risas, que se convirtieron en insoportables cuando tuvieron que tratar de contenerlas para no se roídos. Severus, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, tapó la boca de Lily para acallar sus carcajadas, mucho más ruidosas y sonoras que las suyas, pero éstas seguían saliendo de igual forma. Él se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar ninguna de su boca y atrajo a Lily hacia él para que amortiguara la risa en su pecho Pocos segundos más tarde, ella se encontraba completamente calmada en los brazos de mejor amigo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor que desprendía la capa de Severus y notando sus manos apoyadas en su espalda.

-Te echaba de menos, serpiente gruñona.-le dijo, tan bajo que ni siquiera supo si lo había pronunciado en voz alta, pero lo comprobó cuando Severus le contestó:

-Y yo a ti, leona.

Lily lo abrazó aún más fuerte al oír el pequeño pseudónimo dirigido a ella que salió de sus labios, sintiéndose satisfecha y orgullosa, pues nadie ni nada conseguiría que Severus Snape se abriese tanto y estuviese tan cómodo como para decir algo no insultante relacionado con Gryffindor y no importarle lo más mínimo.

Por desgracia tuvieron que separarse, aunque no demasiado, y caminaron hasta la ventana alargada de la pequeña sala, observando la noche de Hogwarts. El viento mecía los árboles y revolvía las aguas del lago, dándole un aspecto más tenebroso que de costumbre, pero la luna brillaba, llena en el cielo, filtrándose sus rayos por doquier, dotando de finura aquel sitio que alumbraba.

-Sé por qué estás aquí.-dijo de pronto Severus sin mirarla.

-He aprovechado que James y los demás no estaban hoy para venir aquí contigo.-Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre ellos. Él sabía que los merodeadores hoy acompañaban a Lupin en su lucha con el hombre lobo, su otra parte adjunta. No obstante, eso no quitaba el hecho de que un penetrante dolor se hiciera hueco en su pecho, devorándolo poco a poco al oír pronunciar a Lily, su querida Lily, el nombre de uno de sus enemigos.

-Veo que Potter ya se ha convertido en James, como él deseaba.-la lengua sibilina de Severus hizo aparición, pero Lily ni se dio cuenta. Eso era tan parte de su amigo que ni siquiera le preocupó. Otra cosa venía desde hace días atormentándola.

-Severus, sí que vengo a decirte algo, pero no quiero que te enfades.

Es decir, pensó él, ya tenía el enfado asegurado.

-He… eh…-no era normal ver a Lily balbucear, pero ante esa mirada de huelo cualquiera lo haría.- He aceptado salir con James, Severus.

El mundo conocido por el muchacho de ojos negros, aquel en el que ahora mismo se encontraban ellos dos, solos y juntos, se derrumbó en décimas de segundo. Juntó los dedos de las manos y formando un puño, poniéndose los nudillos blancos, única señal de disgusto que mostró.

-Le quiero, Severus. No es que lo ame ni tampoco quiera pasar el resto de mi vida con él… pero le he aceptado.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para él. A James Potter, el mayor bastardo de toda la escuela, lo aceptaba. En cambio a él, su fiel amigo, confidente e incluso anteriormente amante no puede.

Severus simplemente no lo entendía. Fue a hacer un amago para hablar, pero como él antes había hecho con ella, le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo.

-No, Severus. Si vas a decirme algo de lo que luego te arrepientas, mejor cállate.- La voz de Lily se quebró.-Sé que no es justo, para ninguno de los dos, pero tú has escogido un camino que yo no estoy dispuesta a hacer contigo.

Ahora era el turno de Severus de sorprenderse.

-¿Que no puedes seguir mi camino? No me digas que es eso lo que te lo impide, por favor.

-¡Sí! ¡No puedo soportar ver cómo te has dejado influenciar por esos necios! Tú nunca has sido así. Siempre has hecho lo que considerabas correcto sin importar qué… ¡Mírame a mí! ¡Soy un claro ejemplo de ello!

Severus no pudo aguantar más y cogió a Lily por los brazos, provocando que esta soltara un grito de sorpresa.

-Escúchame bien, Lilian Evans. Yo no quiero ni querré nunca ser un mortífago. Sólo lo hice por una razón.

Lily esperó a que continuase, pero Severus sólo la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos.

-¿Qué razón, Severus?

-Sabía que me quedaría sólo.-Esa fue la escueta respuesta que le dio. Podía haber dicho que tenía miedo de la soledad, de no ser importante para nadie. Que tenía miedo de perderla, pero _ahora_ no serviría de nada.

-¿Qué? No. Eso no puede ser verdad, Severus.-bromeó ella, incluso con una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro. Pero el silencio de su amigo se lo dijo todo y terminó por volverla loca. -¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Imbécil!

Comenzó a proyectar puñetazos en el pecho de Severus, pero éste ni los sentía. Sólo podía ver la palabra traición dibujada en el iris de Lily.

-¡Asquerosa serpiente gruñona! ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme que te sentirías solo si me tienes a mí!?

Por un momento, la última frase quedó presente en el espacio entre ellos. Lily con los ojos echando fuego y respirando agitadamente. Severus con la confusión pintada en la cara.

-Eres un idiota, Severus Snape. Un completo idiota.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió Severus no lo esperaba. Por eso siempre le había gustado la pelirroja. Con ella todo era imprevisible.

En un segundo, Lily acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, atrayéndolo hacia su boca. Antes de que Severus reaccionara, se derritió al notar la posesión con la que su mejor amiga le cogía del pelo, la pasión con la que pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sin un ritmo marcado. Ella mordía sus labios, él invadía su boca con su lengua. Ambos eran un conjunto de respiraciones agitadas, pequeños gemidos ahogados en la boca del otro y un sinfín de manos recorriendo las formas del cuerpo contrario.

-Lily…-susurró Severus al separarse unos milímetros, con su frente apoyada en la de ella.

Y sin más preámbulos, ella empezó a llorar. No de alegría, pero tampoco por tristeza, sino por la frustación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para que estuviesen juntos y felices, ellos dos contra el mundo.

Severus la abrazó de nuevo, hundiendo la cara en su pelo, que olía a jazmín y a algo dulce. Podría quedarse ahí toda su vida, pensó.

Lily, por el contrario, sólo podía llorar y llorar sobre el uniforme de Severus, manchándolo con sus lágrimas.

-Vámonos, Lily.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza. No quería separarse de él. _No_.

-Lily…

-Ni se te ocurra irte, Severus.-amenazó, aunque más bien sonó como un quejido lastimero, a lo que él respondió:

-No voy a dejarte, tonta.-Pasó una mano por su pelo, desenredándolo, y notando su suavidad.-Quiero que nos vayamos, tú y yo. Juntos.

Lily paró de llorar. No podía ser cierto lo que Severus le proponía. No, estaba delirando.

-Sever…

-Shh. No me contestes ahora. Mañana aquí misma hora de hoy. Si viene uno…-susurró, haciendo un rizo con un mechón de cabello de Lily.-Si viene uno, ya sabe qué hacer. Si no venimos ninguno… Pero si venimos ambos…-y la sonrisa más genuina y radiante que Lily había visto en su vida apareció en la cara de su mejor amigo.

-Pero…

-Piénsalo, por favor. Nos vemos… mañana.-le susurró Severus al oído, dándole un beso en la mejilla para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Lily se quedó un rato más junto al alféizar de la ventana, escuchando los pasos de Severus durante unos segundos más, cada vez siendo más tenues.

Miró a la nada, tocándose los labios con los dedos, recordando el beso que se habían dado.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a irse. Mañana sería otro día y había cuestiones prioritarias en su vida que tenía que consultar urgentemente con una vieja amiga: la almohada.

_

_**¡Hola!** Gracias si habéis llegado hasta aquí leyendo. No hace falta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen (sino esto hubiese ocurrido de verdad y no sólo en mi imaginación) y que quería hacer un Sev/Lily desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero hasta que no me ha venido la inspiración no he podido hacer nada._

_Tiene segunda parte y la colgaré ahora mismo si puedo, depende de cómo se comporte Fanfiction hoy. De nuevo gracias por haberlo leído, espero que hayas disfrutado con ello ^^!_


	2. Un nuevo empezar

Con un ansia contenida, Severus volvió a entrar a la sala más alta de la torre de Astronomía.

Había pasado todo el día queriendo que llegase la hora, el momento de poder hacer realidad su sueño más angelado: Estar junto a Lily sin condiciones ni impedimentos. Se tropezó al bajarse de la cama por la mañana pensando en ella y sobresaltando a un Malfoy que dormía en la cama junto a la suya. No pudo concentrarse adecuadamente en ninguna de sus asignaturas, ni siquiera en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; apenas almorzó y por la tarde hizo algo de los muchos deberes que lo habían mandado.

Sus compañeros de Slytherin, en especial aquellos que tenían un mayor apego a él, lo encontraron extraño, sobre todo Malfoy y Regulus Black, que aunque cursase niveles inferiores a él mantenía cierta amistad con Severus. Más siendo casi ambos mortífagos.

Se obligó a no pensar en eso por ahora. Cuando tuviese la más mínima certeza de que podía empezar de nuevo con Lily, de que tenía una oportunidad con ella, entonces decidiría qué hacer o, mejor dicho, cómo hacerlo.

Ni siquiera se percató de las miradas de soslayo que le echaban los Merodeadores, que para su fortuna no osaron en hacerle ninguna broma ese día, gracia a Merlín.

Y, finalmente, después de la cena en el Gran Comedor, se dirigió a paso acelerado hacia su habitación para darse una ducha larga y tranquila y esperar el momento de verla.

Casualmente no habían tenido apenas oportunidades de verse ese día. Lily no apareció ni a la hora de desayunar ni en el almuerzo, sin embargo la pudo ver al lado de James Potter en la cena. Éste no apartaba la vista de ella, acariciándole la mano, mientras que Lily le sonreía de forma incómoda. A Severus le recorrió una ola a de ira al presenciar tal escena, pero poco a poco se relajó al observar cómo Lily se daba con disimulo la vuelta y lo miraba, a él, mandándole una pequeña sonrisa que fue suficiente para provocarle una cálida sensación en todo su pecho.

Con ese pensamiento abrió la sala más alta de la torre de Astronomía., con una ilusión palpable en su rostro y paso apresurado.

Pero todo desapareció.

Todo desapareció al no ver a Lily allí.

Había llegado puntual y ella nunca, cuando quedaban, llegaba tarde. Nunca. Pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras y ahí estaba el escenario, hablándolo por sí solo.

La venta, donde ayer se dieron uno de los mejores besos de sus vidas, estaba abierta, pero no se veía luz de luna alguna, tapada por las nubes.

_No_, se repitió mentalmente, como había hecho siempre que cualquier situación lo superaba, _no puedo llorar. No_.

Lentamente se fue adentrando en la habitación, con un nudo formándose en su garganta que casi le impedía hasta respirar. Apoyó una mano en el alféizar, sintiendo en su rostro la brisa fresca del anochecer y cerró los ojos, permitiendo sentirse vulnerable por un instante.

Al cabo de varios minutos volvió a abrirlos, limpiándose con el revés de su muñeca una lágrima traicionera que había escapado de su lagrimal sin consentimiento.

_Maldita sea._

Y justo al darse la vuelta, la puerta volvió a abrirse con un sonoroso ruido, chocando con la pared del empujón que le habían dado, y mostrando finalmente la figura de una joven con la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

Severus se quedó inmóvil observándola. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento ni qué pensar.

Allí estaba Lily, de pie, cerrando la puerta, devolviéndole la mirada. Estaba despeinada, con un rubor en las mejillas y aún respiraba con dificultad. Severus dedujo que habían venido hasta la torre corriendo.

Y allí se encontraban, el uno frente al otro en esa sala sin decir una palabra.

-Severus.-susurró Lily, no sabiendo si para romper el hielo o para hacerlo reaccionar de una vez.

Y Severus hizo lo segundo. Sin más dilación, recortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, queriendo ser uno con ella y no dejarla marchar jamás.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-susurró con la voz rota.

Lily no dejó que siguiese hablando y se separó lo justo de él para acoger su rostro entre sus manos con la más infinita ternura que pudiera demostrar.

-Te quiero, Severus.-sus ojos, los de ambos, brillaban de emoción ante tales palabras.-Y quiero estar contigo hasta que tú te canses de mí.

Juntando sus frentes, Severus sonrió, con los ojos cerrados y aferrándola contra sí. Lily no cabía en sí de felicidad ante los gestos de él, expresándole más sensaciones que miles de discursos elaborados.

-No voy a cansarme de ti, leona.

-Más te vale, serpiente gruñona.

Se besaron, se abrazaron, se acariciaron. Aquel lugar fue testigo de su unión permanente, del principio de su nueva historia.

Y ahora no importaba la furia de James al saber que su nueva novia lo dejaría por su acérrimo enemigo, o si Severus tenía que armarse d valor para rechazar la vida de las artes oscuras.

Sólo primaban sus manos, rozándose por doquier; sus bocas, poseyéndose mutuamente sin control alguno; sus suspiros y jadeos de deseo, murmurándose entre besos palabras de amor el uno al otro, aunque no hacían falta.

Lo único importante eran sus pequeñas sonrisas al mirarse, el cómo se ruborizaban sus mejillas y el temblor de sus cuerpos anticipándose a la pasión juvenil y del momento.

Porque eran ahora sólo Severus Snape y Lilian Evans. Lily y Severus, para el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
